


Melted

by Lorycake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorycake/pseuds/Lorycake
Summary: "Because what we had was also like crystallized sugar and the reality was the hungry lips that longed to dissolve the candy"





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE  
Soooo, I'm here again with ShowHo this time. Again (I have to say) english is not my first language so I want to apologize for any mistakes.  
buuut, I hope you like it, babies  
Enjoy <3

The hands that earlier fixed the armor to my body now slid the shirt off of it.

Wild lips found their way to my neck, and all I did was moan your name softly, like a confidence, because that was, in fact,  _ our secret _ .

You weren't just my friend as everyone thought, Hyunwoo. You were  _ so much more _ .

When I first saw you, you were like a challenge to me. The Kendo club leader, the stronger, faster, the best without a doubt. And I’ve wanted to be like you; I’ve wanted to be better.

But you, Son Hyunwoo, were impossibly kind and lovable even if you had the strength of a bear. Your smile was genuine and gratifying, and your interest in turning our rivalry into friendship made me drop my guard immediately.

I’ve never been as firm as you.

I’ve wanted to become someone you trusted. Someone who could be by your side, your best friend. However, you seemed to have taken responsibility for taking care of me, ignoring the fact that I was as strong as you. It was not because you thought I was weak or incapable, but because if there was something bigger than your body, it could only be your heart.

I’ve wanted to be like a rock, to protect, but it seemed like I could get rid of that burden when I was by your side.

When I was a child, my father said I was a cry baby. My habits didn't look like the other boys and to be the way he wished me to be, I’ve worked hard. I wanted to become a strong man, someone who would be respected just by looking at me. But the way you made me orbit around your sympathy and beauty made me melt like crystallized sugar in the roof of your mouth.

We were friends, the kind everyone admires, who always walks along, who laughs and plays with each other. The kind that catches the girls' eye and plays with the kendo club novices in a friendly way. We were the dedicated duo; first in and last out.

And on one of those days when we were alone, practicing after hours, you kissed me.

Seeing your embarrassed face waiting for my reaction would probably be my favorite memory if it weren't for your expression of happiness and relief when I smiled and kissed you back.

I never thought I would need your low, hoarse voice whispering my name until you did it and "Hoseok" sounded like a sung blessing, able to heal me. But besides the medicine, you were also the plague. And like an insane virus, it has settled in every part of me, without the slightest chance of restoration. Your touch was my remedy, it was what soothed the symptoms of the passion growing in me.

And the fists that held melee weapons to fight amicably now clutched my body, pulling at my hair. Your sweet smiling mouth took mine in fury, biting my lips, making me whimper like I only allowed myself with you.

Our bodies fell to the mattress. Your hands groped my body, part by part, feeling every muscle and the smile that formed on the angular face was not gentle, as I saw every day. Your mischievous expression was all mine and I would always be selfish about it.

You pulled me hard to support myself on my arms and legs, as your palm met my white flesh, leaving apparent marks without fear. You didn't mind hurting me because you recognized me as strong. You knew I wasn't affected by the pain; knew I liked it.

The tongue exploring my body, from the back to the  _ target _ , spreading my skin to make way for your lickerish mouth to taste every bit of me. All that came out of me were the panting moans  _ begging  _ you to finish me.

_ I just wanted to succumb to you. _

And when it filled me, without ceremony or pause, I could only say your name, because my mind was filled only with you. Son Hyunwoo was all I could see, all I could think, all I felt, and the reason I was breathing, needing to survive just to experience that apex with you.

And clutching myself in your arms, I reached another climax of those that would be our secret, because life outside the rooms we found to make love was still a bitch.

For the next few hours we would pretend it was all right in the name of hearts beating wildly for  _ more than just tiredness _ . But when we left, we would be Shownu and Wonho, the club's best kendo athletes, best friends, inseparable.

Because what we had was also like crystallized sugar and the reality was the hungry lips that longed to dissolve the candy.

But I still wished that your arms wrapping around my body, your mouth kissing my forehead fondly and your smile dispelling any concern after we turned one was what future had for us.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT'S IT  
Hope you liked it  
if you want to drop a comment i would be really happy  
Thank you  
Cupcake kisses for you <3


End file.
